


You wouldn't happen to have an expert in Time/Space Jutsu or Seals we could borrow, would you?

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Founding of Konoha, Team 7 shenanigans, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, early Konoha clanheads, look at all these OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: Team 7 activates an unfinished time/space seal array and lands in the middle of Konoha's very first council meeting.Shikako's getting real tired of her missions always ending in ridiculousness, and it seems they can actually get weirder. joy.





	You wouldn't happen to have an expert in Time/Space Jutsu or Seals we could borrow, would you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald2211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald2211/gifts).



In a newly built room in a newly built building in a newly built village, a newly built alliance that would stand the many tests of time and fate… stand around squabbling like children when their kindergarden teacher leaves the room.

 

the contingents from each of the clans that created and built the village have come together for the first of what will one day prove to be many council meetings, each having brought anywhere between one and as many as five individuals, with the average grouping having three. They nearly seem to be in mutually agreed upon contest to see which single group could cause the greatest stir without being physically removed from the room.

 

The Uchiha and Senju are in rare form, somehow managing to argue and agree at the same time, as aggressive and cutting as usual but with yet no sign of impending violence. Hashirama and his wife, formerly Uzumaki Mito, are somehow even keeping Tobirama and Madara from doing anything but glaring death at eachother. Will wonders never cease.

 

The Ino-Shika-Cho sit together as always,  Akimichi Chōrō exasperated yet keeping the peace in their corner remarkably well, gently chiding their retainers. Nara Shikayū throws out the odd lazy rebuke to those who get particularly noisy and Yamanaka Inokiki seems for all the world to be enjoying herself in the chaos and scuttlebutt. If the Ino-Shika-Cho contingents had tea, it would almost seem like one of their regularly attended gossip circles had been transplanted into the corner of the room and the other clans were as small children getting underfoot and playing perhaps a bit too loudly, about to be scolded. At least someone was having a grand old time of this mess.

 

The Aburame are keeping up a soft-spoken hum, though Clan matriarch Asuka is no less biting in their commentary for their lack of volume. The elderly woman is there with her teenage granddaughter who hasn’t said a word and while she would appear for all the world to be the dutiful heiress, she is as likely bored out of wits being unable to grouse to anyone her own age and not having the context for most of the arguments to have anything inciteful to share . Or at least nothing appreciated, as most of her insights would declare nearly everyone in attendance more badly behaved than her toddler cousins she regularly babysat.

 

Inuzuka Kamiko and the four others in the little pack she brought with her are making up for that volume in spades. She is somehow managing to hold separate arguments with the two Hyuga heads, commiserate with Aburame Asuka, and send rebukes right back to Nara Shikayū all simultaneously. Such a talent has come from great practice and used far more regularly that her non-clansmen would hope.

 

The Hyuga, with fraternal twins clan head Haruko and branch head Harue front and center, are sneering and scoffing enough that they could be mistaken for growling and baring their teeth - which incidentally was likely the cause for at least one of the arguments they are having with the Inuzuka. With the way Inuzuka Kamiko’s ninken partner Ginmaru is eyeing Harue’s fallen handbag mischievously, that misunderstanding is unlikely to be resolved.

 

Sarutobi Sasuke is smoking steadily from a fine pipe, one of many heirlooms passed down within his family. He is also speaking quietly to Uchiha Kaida who is only 8, his son Hiruzen’s age, and perhaps should not have been brought by her parents who are a bit too busy splitting their time posturing next to Madara, trading barbs with one of the Senju, and sending the stink eye to one of the Hyuga who seems to have taken more offence to them than the Inuzuka. That will probably end well.

 

Kurama Hotaru and Hatake Denji are reevaluating their life choices. They do not know why they thought coming was a good idea, rather than wait until things had settled a bit and come by _then._ Was the prestige of coming to the very first council meeting really worth _sitting through_ the first council meeting? Perhaps, perhaps not.

 

Suddenly a sound like the cross between the shriek of a violin and an electrical transformer overloading cut through the room, the noise overwhelming that of the previous clammer and gaining the attention of everyone in the vicinity. A crackling ripple in the open air edged by odd light distortions shaped into strange markings - some sort of abstract calligraphy? - has appeared in front of the door and as everyone watches in tense disbelief seems to spit out four teenagers one on top of the other into a tangled heap on the floor.

 

They seem to struggle for a second, muttering curses and a ‘ _Not again!_ ’ comes from one before they start to sort themselves out. The one on top groans and then seems to lean and stumble back, hopping quickly to his feet. He is all in orange and black with Wind country coloring and odd whisker marks, yet wears the Uzumaki clan symbol. He seems to back off a bit, to give the little group room to stand.

 

The next is oddly slow to rise, not bothering to move until a feminine voice gives an exasperated ‘ _Get_ **_off_ ** _me Sai_ ’. The boy - Sai? - then quickly and skillfully springs to his feet, not a hair seeming out of place. He has entirely dark coloring with the exception of very pale skin - an Uchiha? - as well as dark clothes, the most eye-catching being the unique cropped shirt showing his midriff that appears to be scandalizing the Hyuga.

 

The last two quickly roll off eachother and make their way to their feet. Another dark haired, dark eyed pale boy, this time in blue - and wearing the crest, this one actually _is_ an Uchiha - but given the gasps and stricken looks of the Uchiha and Senju it seems they’ve noticed a more striking feature, specifically the boy’s resemblance to another Uchiha well and truly dead.

 

With all the excitement of the boys, the lone girl of the group could almost be missed by the less observant. She is slight and slim, a light tan on her otherwise pale skin, long dark brown hair in a braid and equally dark brown eyes flickering about. They stop briefly on each person’s faces before coming to rest on the Ino-Shika-Cho contingent and wincing as she notices they take in her practical black and green clothing sporting the Nara crest.

 

As the small group takes in the much larger one before them, and the larger the smaller, the lone girl’s energy seems to nearly drain into the floor as she sees the portal behind them has disappeared and seems to fall naturally - almost accidentally - into the Nara’s trademark slouch. With even her braid seeming to droop along with her expression, she turns back to the group of adults.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have an expert in Time/Space Jutsu or Seals we could borrow, would you?”


End file.
